Light emitting diode (LED) with the energy saving feature, and the light, thin, short and compact design is used widely in all kinds of lighting equipment such as an LED garden light used in gardens, at home, outdoor restaurants, or outdoor leisure venues, and these are examples of the place where you can see the use of LEDs.
However, the LED light source is highly directional and limited by the structural design of being installed on a single side of a circuit board, so that the LED garden light can project light in a single direction only and provide a small illumination range. Whenever another area requires lighting, it is necessary to turn the lamp head of the garden light towards the intended area or install another garden light, and thus the overall outdoor lighting design is limited and a wonderful brilliant lighting effect cannot be provided. In addition, when a solar power supply module is used as the power supply of the garden light, the angular movement of the sun must be taken into consideration to provide a better light collection effect of the solar power supply module.
Therefore, it is a main subject of this disclosure to find a way of projecting the light of a garden in different directions, providing a brilliant diversified lighting effect, and maximizing the light collection effect of the solar power supply module.